


Comme des défoncés

by idrathernot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Greg est mentionné mais bon, M/M, beaucoup d'herbes, bon bref c'est des foncdé, ils adorent fumer, ils sont a l'uni
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrathernot/pseuds/idrathernot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils sont a l'université et ils adorent tous un peu se défoncer de temps en temps physiquement et mentalement. Et Harry et Louis sont peut être amoureux mais personne ne sait vraiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme des défoncés

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai commencer ce truc à l'aéroport en juillet et depuis je l'ai jamais touché et je viens de le retrouver et voilà.  
> Si vous lisez, merci :)

"Mmmh?" Harry n'est pas du genre à se lever tôt quand c'est un samedi a moins qu'il ait du travail à faire dans la boulangerie dans laquelle il travaille alors il faut le comprendre quand il est pas vraiment motivé à parler à.. Il regarde l'écran de son iPhone et il est 4h24 "Harry? Harryyyyy? T'es toujours la?" Il se tourne sur le côté de son lit et se lève un peu pour pouvoir s'asseoir "oui" il a terriblement mal a la gorge et décide de se lever complètement pour aller chercher un verre d'eau. Il reste debout un moment pour se réveiller un peu et regarde autour de lui et ses yeux se posent sur son lit et c'est sans surprise qu'il voit Mike avec le visage complètement enfoui dans les coussins et avec Harry de moins dans le lit s'est propagé sur tout le lit comme une étoile de mer et ronfle un peu, mais reste tout de même adorable. 

C'est en début octobre donc a cet heure la il n'y a aucune trace de lumière du jour, fini l'été et ses jours qui commencent très tôt. Il marche dans la chambre et sors en fermant la porte très doucement pour ne pas réveiller Mike. Pendant ce temps il avait réussi a oublier la raison pour laquelle il était debout a cet heure la, mais les cris qui provenait de son téléphone réussi a le lui rappeler, il alla dans la cuisine et se versa un verre d'eau, pris une grande gorgée pour apaiser sa gorge de sa sécheresse et pris une autre et une autre jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse le verre et le posa dans l'évier, c'est seulement la qu'il posa son téléphone sur son oreille

" Louis? C'est bon je t'écoute."  
Les cris qu'il y avait réussirent a s'estomper et Harry devina tout de suite qu'il était sur haut parleur et que Louis n'était pas seul "Harry enfin! Tu devineras jamais ce qui nous est arrivés! Je suis avec Zayn, c'est complètement dingue" Il l'espère pour lui sinon il risque de le tuer pour l'avoir réveillé à cet heure ci, il va s'asseoir sur une des longues chaises dans le comptoir de la cuisine. Louis et Zayn semblaient avoir commencé une discussion sur l'herbe? Ils n'ont aucun sens et encore une fois il est vraiment tôt pour qu'il ait envie de comprendre.  
"Qu'est ce qui est dingue?" 

Cela semble les ramener dans la conversation et il entend le bruit de mouvement sûrement Louis qui prenait son natel près de lui "Alors tu vois Greg?" Non il voit pas mais c'est sans importance et répond d'un ouais vraiment vague ça semble pas arrêter Louis car il continue " Bah tu vois il avait une plante chez lui et il va quelques mois en France ou j'en sais rien voyager voir le monde blah blah et a dit qu'on pouvait utiliser sa plante comme on voulait, ce n'est pas génial ça?"  
Une plante? On l'a réveillé à 4h du mat pour une putin de plante, ce n'est pas possible  
"Lou il est 4h bientôt 5h maintenant (il vient de regarder sur l'horloge de la cuisine) et tu me réveilles pour une plante?" Il cache pas son indignation et va presque a raccrocher quand Louis recommence a parler "Non, non pas une plante comme sa.. Une plante de cannabis!" Oh. Ah. Mais tout de même ça ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre une heure descente? Et c'est exactement ce qu'il dit "Non avec Zayn on se sentait obligés de vous dire dès qu'il s'est cassé" le vous c'est évidemment lui Niall et Liam et il se demande comment Niall a réagi à cet appel ou s'il n'a pas répondu du tout. 

Mais c'est sûrement pas le cas, ils ont une règle, dès que 2h est passé et que l'un appelle l'autre c'est qu'il y a une urgence, ils l'ont fait qu'une fois quand Niall a failli se faire abattre pas une bande de brutes qui ne voulait pas qu'il entre dans des toilettes publics, vraiment stupides ces gars alors les quatre autres avaient débarqués et Louis était allé aussi loin que sortir son natel et menacer d'appeler la police s'ils le lâchait pas ce qui serait vraiment bête vu qu'on puait tous l'alcool et qu'on était un peu shooter mais les messieurs n'était pas obligés de savoir et s'était tous barrés en courant comme les cons qu'ils sont.  
"Haz? Merde Harry répond!" Oops il avait réussi a ne pas écouter et s'était perdus dans ce souvenir "s'cuse t'as dit quoi?" Il entend Louis soupirer mais qui répète tout de même "tu viens tester maintenant? Les autres arrivent" ah donc les autres n'ont pas trop eu de difficultés avec l'heure "euh non?" C'est pas qu'il veut pas, bien sur qu'il veut tester mais déjà l'état de sa gorge n'est pas au top et Mike est dans le lit et veut pas qu'il se réveille dans un appart désert, aussi parce qu'il avait promis de passer toute la journée avec lui donc ouais 

"Pourquoi?" Il veut mentir et dire qu'il est fatigués mais Louis le devance "ne me dis pas que t'es trop fatigué parce que personne n'est jamais fatigué pour de l'herbe gratuite" voilà maintenant reste plus que la vérité "c'est que euh j'ai déjà d'autres trucs prévus pour aujourd'hui" il ment un peu parce qu'en réalité avec Mike ils avaient prévu de passer la journée devant la télé et manger du chinois donc en gros rien faire mais Louis n'est pas obligé de savoir et étonnement il ne lui pose pas plus de questions pour savoir exactement ce qu'il avait a faire qui serait plus important que de fumer comme Harry avait imaginé mais il dit juste qu'ils feront ça dimanche avec lui et dit au revoir car Liam et Niall viennent d'arriver.  
Après ce coup de fil, Harry reste un moment dans la cuisine, il va rincer les quelques verres d'hier soir, Mike avait invité Luke et Sean pour une petite soirée et les mets tous dans la machine a laver même son verre d'eau qui n'est pas si sale mais bon il ne réfléchit pas trop et après il passe la main dans ses cheveux et regarde autour de lui et se sent un peu désorienté c'est le matin et il regarde l'heure sur son téléphone qu'il avait laisser sur le comptoir '5h27' ça fait une heure qu'il est debout. 

Il lâche un soupir et retourne dans la chambre et lève le bras de Mike qui n'avait pas bougé de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu pour pouvoir se poser aussi sur le lit et le bras de Mike retombe sur son torse mais il ne va pas l'enlever et se presse plus contre lui et Mike semble remarquer un changement car il se tourne sur le côté face a Harry et ouvre à peine ses yeux et semble remarquer qu'Harry est debout alors murmure d'une voix tout droit sorti des profondeurs du sommeil "quel...heure?" Harry lui chuchote de dormir et que c'est très tôt et aussitôt qu'il était debout aussitôt il se rendors cinq minutes plus tard et c'est Harry qui le rejoint. 

\--

Dimanche est un très bon jour pour bedaff parce que Zayn l'a dit et il le dit pour tout les autres jours et il y a toujours une raison et apparemment "si tu meurs aujourd'hui, tu mourra tranquillement parce que t'es relax et c'est le jour du seigneur t'as le droit d'être sans stress donc il pourra rien dire" et ensuite il dit que tout ce discours sert à rien "je suis même pas chrétien" et nous le regardons tous pour ensuite éclater de rire et promettre de ne pas mourir aujourd'hui. C'est devenu un rituel a chaque fois qu'on sait qu'on fait ce genre de choses. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on l'a pas fait d'ailleurs, faute de ne jamais vraiment se voir.

On est tous en rond sur le tapis de chez Louis et Zayn et on se passe le bedo en parlant de choses sans grande importance. Zayn, Liam, Niall, Louis et moi, c'est dans l'ordre qu'on est assis. C'est notre troisième et il est presque au bout. C'est Liam qui l'a et dès qu'il a pris ses taffes il le passe a Niall et ajoute "J'ai encore un devoir a terminer pour demain" tout le monde le regarde. Il n'y a que Liam pour dire ce genre de choses dans un moment pareil, Zayn lui répond "Ne t'inquiète pas chou, si tu dors on va te réveiller pour que tu puisse le faire"je sourit, je sais pas si c'est pour ce qu'il a dit ou parce que je sens l'effet de la beuh me monter à la tête mais je ne suis pas le seul parce que quand je regarde a côté de moi je vois que Louis a le même sourire un peu stupide. 

Nous cinq ça remonte y a tellement longtemps que j'ai l'impression de toujours les avoir connus. En fait je suis pas très loin de la vérité, Louis et moi on se connait depuis qu'on était fœtus et je ne rigole même pas, nos mamans étaient meilleures amies, le sont toujours depuis l'uni et se sont jamais quittées, trouver le même travail et même quand elles ont trouvé un mari elles ont décidés de vivre juste à côté et par je sais pas quel moyen ont réussi a tomber enceinte presque en même temps, chose que je ne comprendrais jamais. Louis est né en décembre et deux mois plus tard je suis né. On a presque vécu dans la même maison étant donné que nos mamans étaient toujours ensemble et y a un moment entre nos 12 et 16 ans que nous avons réellement vécu dans la maison car nos mères n'avaient plus de maris du au divorce. La mère a Louis sa faisait un moment déjà et ma mère ça venait juste d'arriver donc nous nous sommes installés tous ensemble par solidarité et ensuite elles ont chacune trouvé un autre mari et nous avons du nous séparer et continuer à vivre à côté de nouveau. 

La première fois que nous sommes allé à l'école nous avons fais connaissance de Liam, c'était en pause et il était tout seul et je suis allé vers lui et je m'étais assis à côté de lui et Louis n'avait pas tarder a me suivre et avait déclaré qu'on était tous devenu amis. Ensuite dès que nous sommes passés en primaire nous avons rencontrés Zayn et Niall et la suite tout le monde connait. On a tous eu tellement de chances d'être reçu dans le même uni parce que je sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans eux ou sans un d'entre eux au moins. Bien sur qu'on a d'autres amis et même si on le dit pas, l'uni nous a rapprochés mais nous a aussi énormément éloigné. Nous avons beaucoup de choses a faire, entre les cours, les petits boulots et les copains ( en ce moment pour moi ) et les autres amis on a rarement le temps de se voir. C'est comme ça la roue tourne on a pas le temps de s'arrêter, comme le dirait Zayn. Alors qu'on se retrouve tous les cinq ici sans une autre personne de plus ou n'importe quoi c'est presque un miracle.

"T'as fait quoi hier H?"  
On a fini le bedo et on est juste poser devant 'Keeping up with the Kardashians' c'est l'épisode où Kim annonce qu'elle est enceinte et tout le monde semble surpris et tellement stupide qu'Harry a envie de rire qu'il doit se concentrer un moment et comprendre que la question de Niall était pour lui et ouais il est stone " j'étais avec Mike, regarder la télé" tout le monde semble avoir arrêté de parler et leurs yeux sont fixés sur moi et je fais tout pour ne pas regarder et fixe la télé comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde et dis "vous savez mon copain?" et je risque un regard vers Liam qui semble surpris, si je me rappelle bien je leur avait présenté Mike la première semaine ou nous avions officialisé les choses et oh c'était y a presque six mois maintenant, ils ont du oublier vu que je ne parle pas vraiment de lui et encore une fois en six mois on a du se voir six fois, une fois par mois donc ouais 

"Michael Clifford non? Oh Harry je savais pas que vous étiez sérieux" Liam a l'air d'être vraiment triste de ne pas avoir su et Harry supporte pas de le voir comme un chien abattu comme ça parce que Liam a toujours été le plus sensible du groupe et répond "c'est qu'on voulait garder notre relation que pour nous a cause des casse couilles qui essaieraient de nous séparer tu vois?" c'est pas vrai personne veut les séparer mais bon Liam a l'air de voir et semble tout content et s'embarque dans une discussion de toy story avec Niall, Louis se couche à plat ventre et prend le bedo il en reste vraiment très peu et je me demande bien si je pourrais tirer une latte, Louis a l'air de lire dans mes pensées car il me regarde avec un sourire "soufflette haz?" j'acquise d'un hochement de tête et il se remet assis et tourne le bedo pour que le côté allumé aille dans sa bouche et mets ses mains sur ses deux mâchoires pour que je puisse y aller et qu'il puisse me souffler la fumée dans ma bouche et c'est exactement ce que je fais et il me fait une très longue que quand je sors ma tête elle tourne tellement et je le regarde remettre le bedo en place et tirer une dernière latte avant de dire "fini!" et être tellement content que j'ai soudain un élan d'émotion pour lui et je le tourne face à moi et lui lèche le nez, il a l'air de trouver sa drôle et rigole "haaaazzzaaaa tu me chatouille"

**Author's Note:**

> Y aura sûrement une suite. Bisous de moi haha :)


End file.
